


Discussing Madness or How John Watson became involved with both the Holmes brothers pt 2

by crazycatt71



Series: The Madness Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sub Mycroft, Sub Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mycroft talk about John becoming Mycroft's Dom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussing Madness or How John Watson became involved with both the Holmes brothers pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> contains consensual sibling incest and a three way D/s relationship

Even though he was expecting it, John still started when he heard the knock at the door. Sherlock rose from his place at John’s feet and went to answer it. He opened the door and stood to the side to allow Mycroft to enter. Mycroft took two steps into the room and stopped. John looked him over, noting the ridged way he held himself and the tight lines of his jaw as he struggled to keep his face blank. John’s heart went out to him and his first instinct was to go and gather Mycroft in his arms and tell him everything would be alright but he knew that wasn’t what Mycroft needed right now so he reigned in his feelings and remained seated. Sherlock shut the door and moved back to John, settling at his feet. John saw the briefest flicker of pain in Mycroft’s eyes as he watched his brother.

“Mycroft, thank you for meeting with me.” John said, “Please, have a seat.”

Mycroft sat down in the chair, his attention on John.

“It is I who should be thanking you.” he said in a flat tone.

“Enough with pleasantries,” Sherlock grumbled, “Can we stop wasting time and get to the point. Mycroft needs a Dom. John is a Dom and a very good one. John is willing to be Mycroft’s Dom. Does anyone disagree?”

“Sherlock,” John said with exasperation, “You know there are things Mycroft and I need to discuss.”

“Boring.” Sherlock groaned.

“Hush you.” John scolded. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and go make tea.”

Sherlock gave him a horrified look. John just calmly stared at him until he stood up with a huff and went into the kitchen. Mycroft was politely staring at the wall, trying to control the smile that was curing up the corners of his mouth.

“My brother does have a way of getting strait to the meat of the matter.” Mycroft said. “I take it he explained my situation and the arrangement he and I used to have?”

John nodded.

“He did and I want to assure you I understand and have no problems with it.” he said. “I have a few questions for you and I expect you have some for me as well.”

Mycroft nodded. Sherlock sighed with disgust as he carried a tray loaded with tea things into the room and set it on the coffee table. He answered John’s glare with his best innocent face. John pointed to the floor at his feet. Sherlock dropped to his knees and bowed his head. John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s curls and then gave them a sharp yank, pulling his head back.

“Behave.” John told him in calm, even voice.

Sherlock gave a slight nod. John let go of his hair and turned his attention back to Mycroft.

“First question; Do you want Sherlock to be involved?” John asked.

Mycroft and Sherlock stared at each other for several seconds before Mycroft looked at John.

“You would not be opposed to Sherlock and I continuing our previous relationship?” Mycroft asked.

“As long as I’m included I’m quite ok with it.” John said. “I told you I understood and I do and I really don’t have a problem with it.”

“Then, yes, I would like Sherlock to be involved.” Mycroft said.

“Ok. Next question; What do you need and what do you need to achieve it?” John asked.

Mycroft went very still as he gathered his thoughts. John patiently waited, stroking Sherlock’s hair to keep his from fidgeting and disturbing Mycroft before he was ready to speak. After several minutes Mycroft took a deep breath and looked at John.

“I need to be able to give up control so I can calm my mind and relax.” he said. “Bondage and light pain work best to put me in the right state of mind.”

“Is it sexual for you?” John asked.

“While I’m submitting, no, after, yes.” Mycroft replied.

“Penetration?” John asked.

“I enjoy it.” Mycroft said.

“He turns into a cock slut.” Sherlock said.

John smacked the back of Sherlock’s head, Sherlock yelped.

“Sherlock’s statement is crude but accurate. I do become a bit wanton.” he said.

Sherlock let out a sharp bark of laughter.

“You can’t get enough.” he said. “Up the ass, down your throat, you become a greedy whore.”

“You can be quite demanding as well, if I recall correctly, little brother.” Mycroft said his tone a bit frosty.

Sherlock nodded his head in agreement. John tugged his hair, pulling his head sharply back so he was looking at John.

“Go upstairs and wait for me. Just wait nothing else. Understand?” John ordered.

“Yes, John.” Sherlock replied.

John let go of his hair and Sherlock stood up. John swatted him on the ass as he walked toward the stairs. After he had disappeared up them and John heard a door open and close, he turned back to Mycroft.

“I am willing to give this a go if you are.” he said. “Do you have anything you want to ask?”

“Not at this time.” Mycroft said. “I am willing to try.”

“Good.” John said. “Now I only have a few rules. First, I’m not trying to break you so if something is wrong, I expect you to use your safe word. Understood?”

Mycroft nodded.

“I expect there to be open communication so don’t be afraid to ask for something or to tell me if you don’t like something. That doesn’t mean you’ll get it or that I won’t do it anyway, but it will help me learn about your needs. If I ask you a question, I want honesty that’s the only way I can make sure you get what you need.”

Mycroft nodded again.

“Words please.” John told him

“Yes, John.”

John smiled as he stood up and walked over to Mycroft.

“Would you like to begin?” he asked.

“Yes, please.” Mycroft whispered.

John held out his hand. Mycroft placed his in it and John pulled him to his feet.

“How long do you have to play?” John asked.

“I do not have to report back to work until Monday morning at 8:00.” Mycroft said.

It was only 2:30 in the afternoon on Thursday. That gave them all weekend.

“That’s very good.” John said, “Now go upstairs and join Sherlock. You are to just wait for me, nothing else. Understand?”

“Yes, John.” Mycroft said and he turned and headed for the stairs.

John watched him go and then headed into the kitchen. He had a few preparations to make and a little waiting would build up the anticipation. He puttered about the kitchen for a while, getting the items he wanted ready and then slowly made his way up the stairs. Outside the door, he took a deep breath and turned the knob.


End file.
